User blog:Oshbosh/Cartoon Tourney:Todd McFarlanes Spawn vs Vegeta
Today, for the cartoon tourney, we have two anti heroes, two powerful warriors. They are... Todd McFarlanes Spawn: The one who brought Hell to it's knees Vegeta: The prince of the saiyens Who is deadliest!? Powers and abillities Spawn Necroplasm: Can shoot energy with it. Necroplam runs through his suit called Letha of the 7th K. Suit: The suit can allow Spawn to create whatever Spawn wants including axes, blades and even firearms. Flight: Spawn can fly with his cape. Chains: Demonic chains that he can use any time. Super strength and Endurance: What this part says. Teleportation: Can teleport anywhere. Element control: Can control elements Dark energy feed off: Spawn can feed off the evil energy of any being. Healing Factor: Can heal himself. Shapeshifting: Can turn his body into anything he wants Weaknesses Can be killed with a holy weapon, by decapatation and gods. Vegeta Ki energy techniques: Can use ki energy to do many blast of energy Telekinisis: Can do what telekinisis in other media foes. Ki sense: Can sense ki in other beings. Transformations Super Saiyen: Can turn in a much more powerful version of himself. For this battle, he will only go to Super Saiyen 2. Weaknesses Arrogance causes him to underestimate his opponets Immense power leaves him almost unable to fight Spawn X factors Vegeta 90 Strength 99 Spawn may have super strength, but Vegeta is super strength times 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 99 Endurance 98 Both warriors can endure a lot, but Vegeta can die, Spawn can't. You can argue that Spawn can be killed, but Vegeta knows nothing about Spawn and is not a god. Vegeta also has no holy weapons. 85 Tactics 40 Vegeta is about as tactical as Leonidas. He rushes in to fight, and he usully underestimates his enemies, Spawn dosen't. His training as a covert ops makes him very tactical, planning everything out. 80 Speed 99 No contest here. Vegeta can move at supersonic speeds. Arguement for Spawn by Dr. Las Moore Spawn should take this relativily easily. Spawn, no matter what the X-factors say, is simply stronger, faster and will simply be able to keep his cool during the fight unlike Vegeta who rages alot. Spawn brings in more variety into the fight as well. Necroplasmic energy attacks, Letha of the 7th House of K, Chains, Teleportation, Shapeshifting and a healing factor. Another reason why Spawn takes takes this is of his abillity to feed off evil and Vegeta will be a haven of that. Vegeta is arrogant and won't be able to keep his cool unlike Spawn, who isn't cocky and can stay calm under preasure. So Spawn takes this. Arguement for Vegeta by Beastman14 Vegeta will take this due to the fact that he has better range then Spawn and the fact that his Super Saiyen form makes him more capable of confusing Spawn who will be unable to keep up with Vegeta's lightning fast attack. Overall winner This will be a very close match. Vegeta brings in planet destroying attacks and speed, but he isn't a god and has no holy weapons, that fact stops Vegeta from defeating Spawn. Spawn also brings in a shape shifting suit and feeds off of peoples sins or dark energy. Vegeta has commited a lot of sins, and Spawn can feed off his sins to become more powerful. Spawn necroplasm energy is icing on the cake, and Spawn will ultimatly win. Who do you think would win? Leave your vote in the coments.4 sentences or more count as 1 vote, 3-2 sentences count as half, and 1 sentence count as no votes. Edges and comparisons also count as 1 vote as long as they are reasonable. Voting stops by October 1st. Get voting! Battle Vegeta was flying through plains, looking for Goku. Suddenly, a blast of necroplasm came towards him. Vegeta looked up at his attacker and saw Spawn. Vegeta flew at him with a flurry of punches.Spawn then teleported out of the way. Spawn appeared behind him and used his chains to throw him. Vegeta quickly regains balance to dodge Spawns guns shots. Vegeta the uses Gallick Gun and shoots Spawn down. Vegeta is surprised that it didn't hurt him, he then throws a barrage of Ki energy blasts at Spawn and Spawn retaliates by throwing necroplasm. Spawn then uses his suit to take an axe out and goes at Vegeta. Vegeta laughs at this attempt and tries to grab it with his bare hands but Spawn dodges him and slashes Vegetas back. Vegeta feels nothing and Spawn goes at him again but Vegeta uses his telekinesis to stun him, and then punches him hard to the ground.Spawn then sences the amount of sins Vegeta done and Spawn getsmore powerful. Sensing the energy in Spawn, Vegeta powers up to Super Saiyen 2. Vegeta rushes at Spawn but shoots Vegeta with Necroplasm and sends him flying. Spawn feels his wounds healing. Vegeta gets back up ready for more but Spawn teleports behind him and punches him and sends Vegeta down. Spawn then teleports into Vegeta. Vegeta sences him in his body and tries to force him out, but Spawn uses his suit and creates a blade and impales Vegeta from inside out and slices him through. Spawn looks down at his sliced up opponet. "He was a worthy opponet." Spawn though as he flew away. Experts Opinions This was a close match. However, Vegetas superior strength abd speed couldn't hide the fact that Spawn can only be killed by a god and he had no holy weapons. Vegeta also ran into battle without thinking where as Spawn dosen't. Top it all off with Necroplasm magic, a shapeshifting suit and his abbility to feed off of sins, Spawn brought all neede to win the battle. Next battle is Bane and his mercs vs King K. Rool and the Kremling Krew. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles